Off the Hook
Off the Hook are a duo band from Inkopolis on Mushroom World, an Inkling named Pearl and Octoling named Marina. Like the rest of their race, they were abducted by the Sky God Pirates and forced to serve them. History Pearl was born to one of the richest families on Prism Island and grew up with a love for rap. Marina, meanwhile, lived in poverty during her childhood as part of the oppressed Octarian race. The two would meet one day and become friends, sharing an interest in music and deciding to start a band, throwing aside their own races' views on the other. They would come to rival the famous Squid Sisters and work alongside them in Inkopolis News. About a year before the Newborn Era, Inkopolis was stolen by the Sky God Pirates and made part of the Free Kingdom. Off the Hook continued to make news broadcasts, though not just for their hometown, but all the kingdom's islands. In The Fifth Emperor, Off the Hook was introduced to Harry Gilligan of Sector V. They began to teach him to speak Inkling so he could learn to rap like them, and Harry accompanied them in broadcasts during his stay in the kingdom. In Pirate Wars, Marina and Nagisa Shingetsu break into the security tower near Smoothie Soiree, helping Vanellope disable communications. Marina inputs a code that turns Vanellope giant, so she can fight Smoothie Blouse. During the fall of the Free Kingdom, Off the Hook broadcasted the destruction and inspired all the citizens to rebel against the Sky Gods, and they would sing "Nasty Majesty" in preparation for Nebula's battle with Skaios. During said battle, when Skaios had inflated his cloud head in his threat to destroy the kingdom, Pearl blasted it with the Princess Cannon to shrink it back down. Songs *Muck Warfare (plays during Noor Town) *Acid Hues (plays during Zapfish Plant) *Nasty Majesty (plays during Nebula's prison break) *Ebb & Flow **A non-lyric version plays as the Goal theme for Inkling levels. *Color Pulse (plays to celebrate the end of the Pirate War) Abilities Off the Hook are terrific singers who primarily do rap, and are the second-most popular in the city behind the Squid Sisters. Marina has shown to be excellent with machinery and hacking, having worked with Vanellope during Sector V's time in the Free Kingdom, and she was able to fix Vanel with a code that gigantifies the Program. Like others of their race, they utilize ink-based weapons in combat and can hide inside their own color of ink. Their limbs can regenerate if severed, provided no fatal parts are struck. Pearl, in particular, wields the Princess Cannon, a megaphone weapon that converts her voice into ink. By unleashing a powerful scream, it can shoot a massive beam of ink for immense damage, but doing such a thing will exhaust Pearl after one blast. Trivia *Between Off the Hook and Squid Sisters, Gamewizard favors the former for their backstory and origins, and he generally likes their songs better. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Females Category:Mushroomians Category:Sky God Pirates Category:Homosexuals Category:Computer Experts Category:Singers